The Brady's
by You are my drug
Summary: Steven Hay has just moved into the Hollyoaks with his cousin Amy. He meets the most fasinating group of people in the school...the Brady's but the more he begins to look into the Brady's the more danger he puts himself in worse danger
1. Moving in

**Hey guys sorry If this is boring but the introduction always is :P **

I never wanted to die this way. But if its dying for the person I loved then I suppose its for a good cause. How will Brendan live? Sure he's immortal but will he meet someone else? What happens after death? Will this pain hurt excruciating?

Ste didn't care he was embracing death he closed his eyes and waited.

Warren pounced.

…..

Four months earlier

I never wanted to move it was a bit stupid if you asked me. I liked my college it was fun and he liked his friends..well he didn't have many friends but he loved London. It was an amazing place with Picadilly Circus and he loved the underground and pickpocketing all the tourists. Yeah it wasn't a right thing but honestly they wouldn't notice at all, survival of the fittest in London my parents would say.

But now my mom wants to move to America and I cant go because embarrassing enough I have a criminal record. So now I have to move to my cousin's Amy shes amazing girl I mean shes a single mom her boyfriend left her when she told him. Such an arsehole why would anyone do that to someone? The place im moving to is Hollyoaks and its supposed to be the wettest place in England….brilliant.

I'm not looking forward to this new college, I have to do Biology I never like Biology it is such a stupid subject. Why do I want to know how animals live and the learn about the vagina.. I never told you im gay did I well like im 19 so yeah I am but it is kinda a secret thing so you better keep it quiet!

"Call me as soon as you get there hunny" Mam kisses me on the cheek .Ewh. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad" I turn to the train, I am going to miss them but I get to see my best cousin Amy, and her little son and daughter Leah and Lucas there supposed to be little rascals im so excited.

The train is long and boring luckily my ipod keeps me company. When I get off the train I see the girl who is shining right at me.

"OMG STE!" She is basically screaming at the station everyone is staring at us, brilliant. My eyes widen when I see Leah and Lucas fuck Amy I run over to them and squeeze them.

"Hi guys! Wow you've gone so big last time I saw you you were in my arms" Amy was smiling her teeth were shining how does she do that?

"Hey Amy how is my favourite cousin doing?!" I gleam at her it has already begun a great start for a year. "So excited Ste can you imagine were starting college this year!"

"Wait your doing college what about.." I look at the kids who are tugging at each other's clothes

"Oh Dad is minding them its no trouble this has been organised all summer" She sighed with absolute relief it seems she needed a break from them.

"Well cmon so silly lets get you settled in…Welcome to Hollyoaks!"

….

When we walk out of the station not to my surprise it is pouring the heavens above, the minute I walk out I am absolutely drench I can feel the water in my skin already. We reach the car and load all the suitcases to the boot. Amy tries to start the car.

"Shit the petrol is low hang on ….sorry Ste love can you push the car" I roll my eyes at her what a great start for September. I get out of the car and the rain pours at me and just after drying up it rain once again soaks me AGAIN. I try to push the car and it starts and drives I run after it because Amy is driving away!

….

Finally we arrive at her apartment and Mike comes over to pick the kids up. He never liked me ever since he heard about what I did as a criminal offence but Amy has tried to convince him it was self defence but no matter how many times she does he always sticks his nose up.

"STE! Omg guess what we got our timetables!" Amy hands me a piece of paper and I read the timetable. Brilliant I have a double Biology IN THE MORNING . Maths and blah blah blah I don't really care just as long as I'm busy I wont mind.

Mam and Dad sent the books and copies to Amy's address two weeks ago so all I needed was a bag which Amy got herself. How does she do It she works part time and is able to take care of kids too!

"GO TO BED STE FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"I don't need to sleep though I'm tired!"

"Ste if I had a penny everytime someone said that to me and woke up in a grumpy mood I wouldn't need to go to college!"

"Fine"

The minute I hit the bed I fall instantly asleep.

…..

"STTTEEEEEEEEE WAKE UP NOW!" Amy is screaming at me

"WE OVERSLEPT COLLEGE IS IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

Fuck.

I jump up outta bed and get throw on the clothes I can see on the ground, we run to the door thank god my bag is there and we grab our bags and run out of the door.

….

"Name?" The administrator asks me she looks in a bad mood obviously cause were late.

"Er Ste Hay"

"Yes Ste dyo have your timetable?"

"Yes I do"

"Well then you'd want to get a move on because you've missed twenty mintues of Biology"

It didn't matter cause I spend about a half an hour going around the school looking for the room lucky I look through a door and see a diagram of the human body.

I knock on the door and enter

"Sorry is this Biology"

"Yes and who are you?" The lecturer looks at me with annoyance I obviously interrupted his class time.

"Yeah er Im new here" I hand him my note for my acceptance.

"Sit there a student is missing you can take his place today" I walk over

"Hurry up please your wasting my time!"

Jesus im already first day and I leave a bad impression.

The bell goes and the teacher sighs with annoyance

"Oh for god sake right for homework summerise page 3 and Mr Hay if you are late for my class I will have to put you on detention understand"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes ..Sir"

…..

Finally I had lunch I couldn't wait to meet Amy she isn't in any of my classes for some reason which is weird.

"OMG Ste isn't college amazing! I mean the lecturers treat you so maturely and the notes we get a fascinating!"

"Ames im just looking forward to the weekend finally get some rest"

"Oh Ste you'll never get anywhere in life if you don't get a proper education!"

"Yeah I know Ames"

"OI are you listening to me I mean its bad enough I have to…

I didn't really care about what she was saying I was wondering why the entrance door opened and everyone went quiet.

Four people entered the school.

One was a girl she was taller than the man beside her, she was blonde and her hair was in a pigtail she was a bit large but it looked more like muscle than fat.

The man beside her was a semi-built and he had brown hair what Ste noticed the most about him was his eyes his eyes would pierce into you and even kill you .

The girl behind her looked like the exact meaning of a goldigger she wore hoop earings,fake tan she wore 7 inch high heels and she wore red lipstick and fake eyelashes and mascara and if she didn't wear high heels she would be the size of a hobbit.

The man beside here sent chills up Ste's spine if looked like as if he just came out of jail. He was brute and fat and he's muscles were bulging he had a fat head though and Ste snorted because he saw that he didn't have much hair and he guessed in a few years it would all be gone. Suddenly he glared at Ste with murderous eyes for a spilt second and Ste began to cold-sweat.

"Omg are you freaking kidding me!" Amy rolled her eyes

"Whats wrong?" Ste looked puzzled and was looking at Amy

She wasn't focusing on Ste only the ground

"You would think that they would move after last year!"

"Who?" Ste pressed on

Suddenly a man entered the room and Ste's eyes widened omg he was wearing a suit and he was tall and he looked built but the suit has hidden some of his muscle, what absolutely amazed Ste the most was this was college and this man had a moustache an actual mustache ! It made him look so much older and actually made him look insanely more attractive. For a quick second the man glanced at Ste and Ste saw this man had piercing blue eyes it was amazing it was like they were looking into you not at you!

"The goddamn Brady's"


	2. Biology

Ste was looking at absolute perfection. This man was the meaning of . And incredibly handsome. He looked at his moustache with awh there is no way in hell this lad is old enough to be in college!

"There so disgusting" Amy looked at them with such disgust she looked like she could vomit.

"You see that woman there" She pointed to the blonde tall one "That's Cheryl she is the meaning of a tom girl I heard she kicked the absolutely crap outta ten men in a pub in Liverpool and she didn't get a scratch"

"Wow impressive I said"

"STE! The men were sent to hospital! See the man in her arms" She was pointed at the man holding her close. "That's Malcolm he would be the smartest man in the whole school he always gets A's in every class Shelly once asked for tutorial's and he agreed but the first day she ran outta the house because he got really angry at her and she doesn't tell anyone what happened"

She nodded at the one wearing the hoop earrings " If you had to point at a tramp it would be her that's Mitzee rumour has it she had sex with 12 men in one night"

"Amy fuck off she looks like 18 she wouldn't"

"Well I don't like to gossip me" She winked at me and I sniggered.

"Ok fine what about him" I pointed at the brute.

"That is the most dangerous man in our school, that is Warren Fox and if I ever see you talk to him Ste I will grind you up and murder you!" She glared at me.

"Ok fine one more question" I really wanted to know this now.

"Who ..is … that" I stared at this moustache god sitting chatting to his brother.

"Well that is Brendan Brady Ste and if I was you I would stay away from him too"

"Why"

"Because he's a Brady and he's bad news they all are Ste thank god you aren't going to speak to them they just moved here last year and ever since they came here its been drama ever since"

The bell went and when everyone got up I stood up with Amy and wanted one look at the Brady's before I went to Maths.

Brendan was staring right at me.

Holy shit.

I began to blink and I was rooted to the spot it was like he trapped me where I was and I couldn't moved what the fuck had happened to my feet!

"Ste wake up" I was freed

"Whu..what sorry Amy lets go" I looked back over and the Brady's were gone.

…..

Well that was a successful maths class I learned how to make a triangle out of an equation and now finally I had only one more class left.

I looked at my .

What I just had Biology at the start of the day how can I have it again?!

My feet trudged my way through the school and I was on time for Bio finally.

Oh no my seat….it was beside…him.

I walked over to my seat and just stared at the white board…

Don't look at him…don't look at him…don't look at him

I gave him the odd glance, He was staring right at me.

"Hello…my name it's"

"Your Brendan" I answered "I heard about you" I smirked

"Did you now? And what was said about me"

I stared at the floor "Well it wasn't about you it was about your brother's and sisters"

Brendan completely understood "Ah I see im sure you heard of all the stories did you hear about my sister Cheryl?" he sniggered

I smiled ha he was kinda funny I completely forgot about I was in Biology and Sir.

"Is it true" I asked absolutely intrigued I was staring at him now totally enthralled.

"What do you think?" he asked raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"I believe it did happen well I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her" I looked guilty at the floor expecting me to be glared at.

Instead he laughed " Yeah you wouldn't sorry my apologise I never got your name?"

"Er its Ste" Brendan looked at him weird "That's your name"

"Well its short for Steven but I hate that name"

"Steven …..i like it"

"You can't actually call me that its embarrassing" I said wide eyed

"Well im sorry my dear Steven but that's your name"

Did he just call me dear

"May I asked you something?" I questioned "Yeah sure what" He looked

"Ok well….what's with the mustache?"

He began to laugh louder but I was shocked how the lecturer didn't say anything.

"Oh this ole thing" He pointed at his moustache "I always wanted one when I was a kid my dad had one"

"And what was he like" I began to get more interested

Brendan's eyes darkened he stared at his Bio copy and began to write the notes but the more he wrote the more his nib of the pen dugged into the paper. Ste's eyes began to widen as he stared at the notebook.

"We don't talk much"

He snapped his pen with one finger. Ink began to pour over his hand

"Oops" he said "You idiot you got it all over my copies!" I yelled at him

"MR HAY SILENCE IN MY CLASS!" The lecturer screamed

My temper was rising this stupid man destroyed my books and it cost me 60 pounds

"He destroyed me books!"

"He destroyed your books what?"

That's it

"HE DESTROYED MY BOOKS SIR!?"

Everyone was staring at me like I was some animal.

The lecturer glared at me with eyes of death "Report to the detention room immediately and bring your stupid inky books with you"

I stood up and looked over at Brendan with absolute rage "Thanks a lot arsehole now I have to buy more books!"

Brendan just stared at the floor "I'm sor.."

I ignored him completely and stormed out of the class and slammed the door.

Fuck this and fuck college and fuck Hollyoaks I hate this place I want to go to London and back to the place where I would mitch school and they wouldn't care because they already had 10'000 people to worry about and I was already making money out of tourists.

I stormed out of the school and went home. I arrived at home and opened the door and walked right into my room and fell on my bed.

I want to go home.

Knock Knock. Ugh it was proberly the Tv Licence inspector Amy told me about them.

Knock Knock, damn this guy is persistent, fine, I got up and trudged over to the door and opened it.

"Look we don't have any.." I stopped in silence

It was Brendan

"Er can I help you?..."

"Yeah …er sorry but I felt really bad about your er books so here" He held up a bag.

Oh my god it was all copies and notebooks for school " You really didn't need to do this to be honest I don't really know you"

"Yeh I know that but er I just wanted to make sure that you were going to sit beside me in Bio to be honest I always had fun no one sat beside me"

I kinda pitied Brendan people were intimidated by him but he had to be the best looking in our school which confused me.

"Yeah I was sure it's my assigned seat" I took the bag

"Thanks Brendan"

"Oh and er it has Bio notes for this year"

I looked at him

"How the hell did you get these?"

He tapped his nose and smiled "Secrets Steven I have many secrets" he gleamed.

"Yeah I'm sure you have"

"So er ill see you tomorrow yeah" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah I will"

"Oh listen er I was wondering if er you wanted to I dunno…"

I looked at him with awe what was he doing "While were young please"

Bredan sniggered must be an inside joke.

"Do you want to go to dinner later I know this place I always wanted to go to but my brothers and sisters don't like italien"

"You want to go to dinner with me?" I stood in shock Brendan Brady just asked me out.

"Yeah I suppose I did"

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Well there's something about you I cant pinpoint I really don't know what its about but I cant ….look dyo wanna go or not!"

Poor man got flustered

"Yeah sure it would be fun I suppose I need to get used to this place anyway"

Ste could hear footsteps up the corridor

"Ste what the hell happened to you apparently people are saying you made a fool of yourself in Biology and Ste for god's sake it's the first day!"

She looked up and saw Brendan and dropped her bags in shock.

"Er hello Brendan wouldn't think you'd be here" She glared at Ste for a second but Brendan could still see.

"Yeah well" he turned to Ste "I'll talk to you tomorrow bye" her inhaled and exhaled and walked off

Amy was glaring at Ste

Shit


	3. Macca

**Hey guys read and review they keep me going also I'm SO SORRY about that it has been ages with this write up its because school/work/drama/LIFE has kinda been blocking me I write a paragraph a night so I hope you enjoy this ! xx**

Steven had a sudden power in his legs to run like hell to his Amy chased him.

"STEVEN HAY GET BACK HERE NOW!" she screamed at him. Ste smacked the door shut as quick as possible as Amy charged into the room but Ste locked the door just in time.

Amy started banging on the door "What do you think your doing! Don't you know how much trouble the Brady's are and I explained and everything God Ste!"

"S'not my fault Brendan wants to hang out were just friends"

"JUST FRIENDS! Do you know why Brendan doesn't have a girlfriend like the others!"

"No …Why?" Ste slowly opened the door but Amy only looked kind of frightened.

"He's gay Ste" she whispered

"So am I Amy" Ste looked at the ground worried what she was gonna say.

Only Ste's mam and dad knew and in Ste's heart they didn't agree with it but said nothing. That's why Ste moved to Hollyoaks to start a new life. He hoped Amy didn't care.

"To be honest Ste your Mam and Dad told me"

Ste looked up in shock "They did!" she asked worried.

"Oh don't worry I don't care but your not really a typical gay really I mean ha look what your wearing!"

Ste looked at his clothes…Addidas yeah she saw her point.

…

Ste sat beside Amy at the table enjoying some tea and biscuits. He explained his day and why he left early and his problem in Biology and his conversation with Brendan.

"Ugh I hate that lecturer too he's such a prick in my opinion"

"Yeah I know" Ste looked curiously at Amy "Ames…..how does people know about Brendan ..did something happen last year?"

"It was the drama of the decade Ste! It's hard to believe it wasn't all over the papers I'm sure the Brady's parents bribed the reporters there really rich but to be honest I've never seen the Brady's parents"

Ste asked "What happened?"

Amy sighed "Well it starts like this"

"Last year there was this new guy in our school Macca he was a small scruffy lad and he got on with the Brady's really well especially Brendan. They were a trouble pair they made the teachers flustered but it was weird but Brendan had this charm over the teachers and he managed to not get on one detention! Anyway over the term Macca and Brendan got on really well but…"

Amy looked at the ground. Ste tried to get eye contact but what?

Amy looked up

"Well…. I remember Maths, Macca walked in and he was all battered and bruised! Like really badly. The teacher asked where he was and she looked worried too but he said he went to the bathroom, when she asked about the bruises he just said he fell down the stairs. Twenty minutes later, Brendan walked in with his swagger he walked over to the other side of the room and for a brief second I looked at his hands and well.. They were bloody! Like blood was on them."

Ste contemplated "Ok so they got in a bit of a tussle so what" Amy looked up "Ste that's not it…when I looked at Macca…he had a scarf on it was weird I was curious the teacher asked him and he said he couldn't with a doctors order. It was weird. Sally-Anne was giggling shes a bit of a bully , When class ended we got up and she yanked the scarf off him"

Amy's eyes got wider, Ste's heart was in his mouth "And what"

"There was bite marks on Macca's throat. Actual bite marks. He ran out of the room and Brendan walked after him"

Ste giggled, Amy glared "What's so funny!"

"So Macca had a few hickeys ha who cares?" "Ste don't you get it! He was bruised up and he had bite marks.. It was like something happened and besides more happened"

"Go on"

"As the months went by Macca became more quieter and progressively more secluded to himself I once was in a class with him and I really wanted to report this to the principal but he just looked with his dark eyes and just said 'He wont let you' Ste you have no idea how scared I was"

"Finally at the end of the year Macca snapped we were in the corridors and Macca just ran outta the bathroom's with Brendan after him Warren chased after him too he was screaming 'DEMONS, YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!' everyone just stared in shock Warren tussled Macca to the ground and the principal was yelling at him Warren just started beating him like crazy to a pulp"

Ste was terrified, his bone was chilling him to the core the Brady's are like this !

"Macca had to move school and the Brady's went missing for two months and then Summer came and now there back, Everyone is terrified I honestly don't know what to think."

Tears started to form in Amy's eyes "And seeing you and Brendan get along so well just got me worried about you too Ste! You have no idea Macca and Brendan were great friends and over the whole school terms he got more worse and worse what about you!"

Ste was silent he needed to think "Listen Amy I'm tired I need to go to bed .."

He walked to his room and went to bed listening to Amy's silent sobs

….

"STEVEN! STEVEN! COME OUT STEVEN! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Ste was running for his life he didn't know from who or what but he knew something was going to get him.

"I CAN SMELL YOU STEVEN YOUR SCENT IS ABSOLUTLY GORGEOUS! OH STEVEN YOU CAN STAY WITH ME FOREVER DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ste finally tripped and fell and something jumped on top of him and bit him in the throat!

….

Ste jumped out of bed in terror and he went to get a drink of water he turned on the light and there was Brendan !

Ste rubbed his eyes and when he looked he was gone

It was a mirage…


End file.
